Diskussion:Romulanischer Bird-of-Prey (23. Jahrhundert)
Bewaffnung Sagt mal, kann es sein dass der Bird-of-Prey aus "Spock unter Verdacht" vielleicht nur ein Prototyp war? Sprach man nicht sogar von einem erfolgreichen Test? Zumindest die Bewaffnung scheint sich ja dann gegenüber "Wie schnell die Zeit vergeht" verändert zu haben. 17:57, 18. Mär 2007 (UTC) :mir war so als ob der romulanische kommandant sowas in die richtung gesagt hat, ja--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 18:06, 18. Mär 2007 (UTC) Warpantrieb Ich habe mir schon selber Gedanken darüber gemacht, was es mit dem Warpantrieb auf sich haben soll, und dabei bin ich zu dem Schluß gekommen, daß die Romulaner durchaus Warp haben, aber die Tarnvorrichtung so viel Energie verschlingt,daß er in Tarnmodus nicht eingesetzt werden kann! Darüberhinaus sollte man sich auch darüber im Klaren sein, daß Spock unter Verdacht eine Vorlage in Form des Films von "Duell im Atlantik" hatte. Dort kämpfte ein Zerstörer der US Navy gegen ein deutsches Unterseeboot. Und U-Boote sind ja auch "unsichtbar", aber sehr langsam unter Wasser. Daher kam es wohl zu dieser Angelegenheit mit der Irritation über den Warpantrieb! --Exodianecross 19:30, 12. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :Generell ist auch denkbar, dass für den Plasmawerfer das Warpplasma verwendet wird und dieses erst wieder aufgebaut werden muss, was eben später in der Episode auch dazu führt, dass einer der Offiziere meinte, dass man nur noch gerade so nach Hause zurückkehren könne. Aber das sind alles Spekulationen, und die Memory Alpha ist kein Ort dafür. 22:44, 12. Feb. 2008 (UTC) Name Wie wird die Schiffsklasse denn in den TOS-Episoden genannt?--Tobi72 16:09, 4. Feb. 2009 (UTC) : Das ist ja das Problem... überhaupt nicht. Einzig was ich auf die Schnelle finden konnte: KIRK: After a whole century, what will a Romulan ship look like, Mister Stiles? I doubt they'll radio and identify themselves. STILES: You'll know, sir. They're painted like a giant bird-of-prey. KIRK: I had no idea that history was your specialty. STILES: Family history. There was a Captain Stiles was in the space service then. Two Commanders and several junior officers. All lost in that war, sir. Es wird nur davon gesprochen, dass ein großer Raubvogel auf die Hülle gemalt war, nicht das die Raumschiffklasse so heißt. --Mark McWire 16:18, 4. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ::In wird eine Display-Anzeige dieses BoP gezeigt. Ich selbst kenne sie nicht und glaube auch nicht, dass man sie lesen kann, aber da könnte es drauf stehen--Bravomike 20:05, 4. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :::Du meinst sicher das Bild en:Image:Romulan Bird-of-Prey side view.jpg --Klossi 20:09, 4. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ::Ah, sehr gut, danke für den schnellen Fund. Ich glaube, dass da drunter "BIRD-OF-PREY" steht kann man erkennen... sicherlich nicht so gut wie eine gesprochene Referenz in der Originalepisode, aber immerhin eine Referenz.--Bravomike 20:12, 4. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :::Lieber schlecht als gar nicht :)--Klossi 20:14, 4. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ::Ganz genau. Und es kann ja auch in der HGI erwähnt werden, auf jeden Fall geht der Titel erst mal in Ordnung--Bravomike 20:16, 4. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Danke. Dann muss nur noch die HGI geändert werden: Der Namen „Bird of Prey“ wird in keiner TOS-Episode explizit erwähnt, wird allerdings durch eine Anzeige in canonisch. Der Rest mit Warbird ist dann hinfällig, oder?--Tobi72 20:25, 4. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ::Ja, würde ich so machen--Bravomike 20:28, 4. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Erledigt.--Tobi72 20:30, 4. Feb. 2009 (UTC) : Nein ist es nicht. Immerhin werden in späteren Serien alle romulanischen Kriegsschiffe als "Warbird" bezeichnet. Ich will nur deutlich machen, dass dies für dieses spezielle Raumschiffklasse nicht gilt. --Mark McWire 23:05, 4. Feb. 2009 (UTC)